Portable computing devices such as smartphones, tablet, and notebook computers connected to fast wireless networks have greatly increased the use of bandwidth-intensive network applications. Most portable devices have many network-intensive applications available, including media streaming, video chat, interactive messaging, and cloud data storage applications. However, portable computing devices typically have a limited battery capacity. Increased use of portable computing devices, and in particular increased use of wireless network radios, increases power consumption of the portable device and thus reduces usable battery life.